crazybobsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Skill Guide
Civil (global) Commandes La liste de toutes les commandes disponibles pour les civils (et parfois policiers) Commandes Informatives Ces commandes vous renseignent sur d'autres joueurs. /location nick/id (/loc) - Affiche la location du joueur spécifié. /info nick/id (/i) - Affiche la classe, l'indice de recherche, le véhicule et la location du joueur spécifié. /stats nick/id (/sts) - Affiche les statistiques de la vie en cours du joueur spécifié. /morestats nick/id (/msts) - Affiche des statistiques plus détaillées sur la vie en cours du joueur spécifié. /total nick/id (/tot) - Affiche des statistiques globales du joueur spécifié. /stdinfo (/si) - Affiche des informations sur vos maladies et votre protection contre ces maladies. /records - Records pour les Challenges, l'arène de DM et la pêche. /inventory (/inv) - Affiche votre argent, en poche et en banque, vos assurances vie et santé, vos préservatifs, votre dope, vos plantes, poissons et permis de pêche. /hitinfo (/hi) - Vérifie s'il y a un contrat sur votre tête. /insuranceinfo (/ii) - Affiche les informations sur votre assurance. /moneyinfo (/$i) - Affiche votre argent gagné et dépensé, votre compte en banque, etc. Commandes d'animations These commands are accompanied by animations, and sometimes will affect other players. May require that you be close to a person or checkpoint. /flash nick/id (/fl) - Shows people some terrible shit. May kill them. /wank nick/id - Jerk off on someone. If nobody else is around, you will still jerk off. /point nick/id - Point at someone. /puke nick/id (/pu) - Vomit on someone. When you vomit on somebody else, it will damage your own health a little bit. If nobody else is around, you will still vomit. /come nick/id - Asks someone to come. /stop nick/id - Asks someone to stop. /follow nick/id (/flw) (/flw nick/id ) - Asks someone to follow you. /mourn nick/id (corpse) - Mourn someone's death, can only be used next to a corpse. /flipoff nick/id (/fuck or /fuckyou) - Flips player off (has a little chance of getting insulted to death) /takedrugs of drugs (/td amount) - Consumes drugs (default amount consuming drugs is 7 grams) /cry - Crying command and animation. /hide - Hide! Like behind the desk! /fart - Farts (Has a little chance to die from Spontaneous combustion) /piss - Urinates (Kills people if their HP is below 5) /scratch - Nothing special, you just scratch yourself. /gender - 3 - Changes your gender! 1 = Male, 2 = Female and 3 = Hermaphrodite /dance - 4 - Type this into chat and you'll start to dance! Note: Dance style 4 (number 4) is only for female skins (changing gender won't help) /sit - 12 - 12 Different styles of sitting (some of them make you lie down) /harvest - Harvests your drug plant. You must be in the checkpoint where you planted your drugs. Miscellaneous /ignore nick/id (/ign) - Ignores a player. This means that you won't be able to see what that player types. /nopm - Blocks people from sending PM (Private message) to you. /dice of cash - Gamble with another player. /sellinfo (/vsi) - Displays your vehicle exportation information and bonus vehicle information. You can find the full list here Con Artist & Pickpocket Description: Con Artist and Pickpocket's job is to /rob people. The difference between Con Artist and Pick pocket is that Con Artists have a smaller chance to successfully rob than Pickpockets but will receive a lot more cash when robbing. Note: Any skill except law enforcement can rob, but with lower chance of success. Command(s) /rob nick/ID (/rb nick/ID ) - Attempt to rob another player. How to play as Con Artist and Pickpocket Their main job is to rob people. Use the command /rb to rob people. Robbing people in the Police Department (failed or not) will give you a level 6 wanted level (otherwise it's level 1 if you're near a cop), so ONLY rob people who are very rich in the PD (use /stats Nick/id to know who is rich). Notice that some people may have their cash deposited in bank, but usually they are carrying a few thousand dollars in their pocket. Some bugs (I assume): If you fail to rob a law enforcement agent in PD, you will receive wanted level 1. Tips for Con Artist & Pickpocket 1. If you're chasing someone and attempting to rob and hate to stop for typing /rob or /rb into the chat, always jump BEFORE typing /rob into the chat. 2. Look out for bank robbers, casino robbers, lotto winners etc... if you manage to rob one of these criminals, you'll receive a shitload of cash. 3. Rob everyone you see. Some people may be poor and have around $2,000, but some people may have around $20,000 - $100,000 in their pocket. 4. Con Artists rob more money than Pickpockets, but aren't as successful. 5. A useful trick to use is to type /rob in the chat, then press the escape key. The command is stored, and next time you press T, the command will already be typed out. That way you only have to press T then Enter to rob. 6. Gunning down people in vehicles in order to rob them is considered deathmatching. Rob people on foot, or pull them from their vehicle if they're stopped or going too slow to avoid, these are okay, but once you start shooting, it's deathmatching. Rapist Description: Rapist is probably the most famous skill in CnR. Rapists have a high chance to successfully rape other people. Note: Other people can rape too, but with a low chance success. People with STDs have an increased chance to successfully rape. Command(s) /rape nick/id (/ra nick/id) - Attempt to rape another player. How to play as Rapist Type /rape into the chat and you'll attempt to rape a player. Attempting to rape people in Police Department will result in a level 6 wanted level, so you could just rape people outside PD. (In a lame way: If you have some cop accepting your bribes, you could rape people in jail, bribe and get paroled, rape someone again, get jailed, etc...) Note that abusing bribe-rape-bribe-rape may bring down the wrath of admins if it goes on too much (read: 'Fire Drill!'.) Some bugs (I assume): If you fail to rape a law enforcement agent in the PD, you will receive wanted level 1. Tips for Rapist 1. Just like Con Artist and Pickpocket, always jump before raping people if you don't want to stop for 1 second and type /rape or /ra into the chat. 2. Buy Drugs and Sexually Transmitted Diseases, these will drain people's health faster and they can die from diseases, but be aware, you can die from your OWN diseases too! 3. You can prevent people from DMing/killing you by infecting them with your STDs, most noob deathmatchers don't have any condoms, so you can rape them and let the diseases finish the job. 4. Gunning down people in vehicles in order to rape them is considered deathmatching. Rape people on foot, or pull them from their vehicle if they're stopped or going too slow to avoid, these are okay, but once you start shooting, it's deathmatching. Food Delivery Description: Food Delivery (you can guess their job from their name) Deliver food! The most famous place for food deliveries is Police Department! Someone's getting jail-Deathmatched and requesting health? Just sell them foods and/or drinks to save them! Command(s) /food nick/id or /drink nick/id - Offer food/drink(s) to a player. /prices - Set your prices. /calls - See a list of recent calls for food. How to play as Food Delivery Type /food nick/id or /drink nick/id to offer food/drink(s) to a player. To increase/decrease prices of your food/drink(s), type /prices. (scroll down for more information about "How to change prices") You can also check recent calls for food by typing /calls in the chat. Tips for Food Delivery 1. Best place for selling food is the police department. Most people will get in to a fight and they will lose health during the fight. Just go near the cells and offer everyone you see (you must only type /food or /drink) food/drinks, because you can't see their name tags. 2. If you see someone requesting food or drink, always type /locate nick/id (/loc nick/id ), or /info nick/id (/i nick/id) in the chat and it'll display the location of the player. The player may move from the given location (where he/she was requesting food) to another location. Driver Description: Driver's job is to transport people to their desired location. Drivers should know the city, its different locations, and outside towns too (Angel Pine, Fort Carson, etc) Drivers can use Taxis, Limousines, Buses, and Air Vehicles with 2 or more doors (such as the Dodo-plane and Maverick-helicopter). You can also choose your own vehicle to be a driver, you just have to go to a Xoomer Garage and buy a "Driver Upgrade". If drivers are on duty, then their player name tag will be green. Command(s) /driver price - Go On / Off Duty or change your fee ($ / 10 game minutes) (Default price is $25 / 10 game minutes) /calls - See a list of recent calls for a driver. How to play as Driver Driver's job can be difficult in CnR, and they can easily be bug-killed. (See tips to avoid these "bug-kills") Drive around city and if you see that someone is requesting a driver, go to him. Tips for Drivers 1. Always ask the passenger to enter from RIGHT side of your vehicle. If your vehicle is * 4-Door Car, then ask them to enter from REAR side. If an intelligent (not all DMers or bug-abusers are stupid) DMer or bug-abuser enters from front right side (next to driver's door), he/she can push you out from your car. You will roll a bit, then there's a high chance to die from this bug. * Bus, then ask them to enter from RIGHT side. If passenger enters from left side of your bus, then he/she' will always jack your bus. * 4-Door Helicopter (Maverick), same thing as 4-door car. If he "lag" jacks you, you'll spawn up to helicopter's rotor and die. * 2-Door Helicopter or aircraft, I don't suggest taking 2-door helicopter. Otherwise NEVER try to exit your car if you think your getting jacked, because that causes the death bug. 2. If you see someone requesting a driver, always /locate nick/id(/loc nick/id ), or /info nick/id (/i nick/id) the player. The player may move from the given location (where he/she was requesting a driver) to another location. 3. Waiting at the crane for passengers is a good choice. When people have sold their cars, they can't find a car. Waiting outside the PD is another good choice. Private Medic Description: Private Medic's job is to heal and cure people. The difference between Law Enforcement Medic, is that Private Medic can sell diseases and infect people. Private Medic lacks ability to force cure people, they can cure only people who have requested for cure. Command(s) /heal nick/id (/h nick/id) - Heals player (If requested, otherwise you'll offer medic services to player) /cure nick/id (/c nick/id) - Heals player (If requested, otherwise you'll offer medic services to player) /medic nick/id - Offers medical services to player. /infect nick/id (/inf [nickid ) - Attempts to infect a player. /prices - Set your prices. /calls - See a list of recent calls for medical service. /healme (/hme) - Heal yourself (does not completely refill your health) /cureme (/cme) - Attempt to cure yourself. /refill (/rf) - Refills your items at a hospital checkpoint. How to play as Private Medic Private Medic's best choice is to camp at the PD. Without force curing ability, you can't cure players unless they request a cure. (And you won't get flamed if you cure people without permission) Offer players some medical services, and they may buy medical items from you (like condoms, diseases, etc). You can set your item prices by typing /price in the chat (scroll down for more information) Type /infect nick/id to attempt to infect a player if he's punching/insulting you, or just for fun. (Gives you a level 1 wanted level if a cop is near, and a level 6 wanted level if in the PD.) Sell diseases to help rapists. If you run out of items (condoms), you have to go to hospital and refill your items. Hospitals Tips for Private Medics 1. Same thing like rapist, con artist and pickpocket, always jump before typing /infect or /inf in the chat. 2. In PD, if you're being attacked by a deathmatcher, run and/or jump to dodge their bullets. They will eventually give up (if not, then stop camping in PD and do something more useful than PD camping) 3. If you see someone requesting medical service, always /locate nick/id (/loc nick/id ), or /info nick/id (/i nick/id) the player. The player may move from the given location (where he/she was requesting medical service) to another location. 4. The medic makes a great fisherman due to the /healme (/hme) ability. When fishing you often get hurt and this makes a private medic useful. Yes, drugs can also be used, but a private medic can fish in front of cops with a fishing permit all day without worrying about health due to /hme and /fe (/fisheat). Street Vendor Description: Street Vendors, also known as "Mobile 24 - 7 shops". Their job is to sell items to people, nothing special. Note: You can't sell items inside the Police Department. Command(s) /items nick/id - Offer items to player. /prices - Set your prices. /calls - See a list of recent calls for items. /refill (/rf) - Refills your items inside 24 - 7. How to play as Street Vendor Well, there's no point to camping inside the PD if you can't sell items in PD, so just go around the city. Once you see that someone needs items, go and offer items to him/her. You can set your item prices by typing /price in the chat (scroll down for more information) Check recent calls for items by typing /calls to chat. If you run out items, you have to go to 24 - 7 and refill your items. Tip for Street Vendors Same thing like Food Delivery or Private Medics. If you see someone requesting items, always /locate nick/id (/loc nick/id ), or /info nick/id (/i nick/id) the player. The player may move from the given location (where he/she was requesting items) to another location. Arms Dealer Description: Hey, this is America! Arms Dealer's job is to sell weapons & armor to players. Note: You can't sell weapons inside the Police Department Command(s) /weapons nick/id - Offer weapons to a player. /prices - Set your prices. /calls - See a list of recent calls for weapons. /refill (/rf) - Refills your weapons inside Ammunation. How to play as Arms Dealer Yeah, just go around city and look for people who need weapons. Type /weapons nick/id to offer weapons to a player (Gives you level 1 wanted level if a cop is near). If you run out of weapons, you have to go to Ammunation and refill your items by typing /rf or /refill while you are inside. Type /prices in the chat and set your weapon prices. Tips for Arms Dealers 1. Offer weapons to everyone you see (except cops, of course). 2. If you see someone requesting weapons, always /locate nick/id (/loc nick/id ), or /info nick/id (/i nick/id) the player. The player may move from the given location (where he/she was requesting weapons) to another location. Drug Dealer Description: Drug Dealers sell drugs to people. Simple as that. Their drug plants will also grow faster than other skills. Other civilians can hold only 500 grams of drugs, but Drug Dealers can hold up to 5000 grams of drugs. Command(s) /drugs nick/id - Offer drugs to a player. /prices - Set your prices. /calls - See a list of recent calls for drugs. How to play as Drug Dealer Well, you can sell drugs in PD, so you should sell your drugs to rapists in jail. Drug Dealers can also be a rapist too, because they can carry more drugs than rapist (But that defeats the purpose of playing as a drug dealer ) Type /calls to check recent drug calls. You can also modify your price by typing /prices in the chat. You can buy more drugs and sell them at Drug Refill Points. Tips for Drug Dealers 1. Offer drugs to every civilian you see. 2. Grow some drug plants and be near them or set traps, or deer and hippies will try to eat/steal your plants! Prostitute Description: Prostitute's job is to offer people sex. I don't see many prostitutes nowadays, so I believe it's one of the rarest played skill. Command(s) /sex nick/id - Offer your services to a player. /calls - See a list of recent calls for some loving. How to play as Prostitute Go around city and offer sex. :] Note: Offering sex is illegal in Las Venturas and Los Santos (so if cops see you offer sex/having sex with another player, it will give you a level 1 wanted level). BUT, offering sex is legal in San Fierro, so it doesn't give you any wanted level(s). Tips for Prostitutes As you should know, offer some loving to every player you see (except cops). Hitman Description: Now this is the hunting skill! If someone has put a hit on another player, hunt him down! The hit prize is usually around $5,000 - $50,000, but sometimes there can be a $1,000,000+ hit! Command(s) /hits (/hitlist or /hl) - Checks the list of people who have a hit contract. How to play as Hitman Hitman skill is a famous, yet difficult skill. You need actual combat skills, drive-by skills, and need to know the SA:MP lag issues to be a decent hitman. Knowing the map locations is also prime for getting the first jump on your target. How to be a decent Hitman Step #1: Buy weapons! Weapons are the first thing hitmen should get. I suggest hitmen should get these weapons: * Chainsaw (From Street Vendor/24-7 shop) * Desert Eagle * Sawn-off Shotgun * Micro-SMG * M4/AK47 * Sniper Rifle Step #2: Vehicle Get a fast vehicle with good grip (such as Infernus, Turismo, Sultan, Cheetah, etc) If you manage to find a bike then your chances of completing the hit will increase. Rustler (Mustang look-like WW2 plane) may also help you, if the hit is in an air vehicle. Step #3: Fix the "desync" problem Before you attack anyone, always get out of the car then get back in. If you don't do this, then the target won't see you shooting at him/her, making you an easy kill or easy to avoid. Step #4: Know about lag issues In SA:MP, there are lag issues. Let's take a look at these "lag issues". Vehicle lag issues So let's say, you will try to ram his/her car off the road, but when you hit him, you will lose control of your vehicle or take damage. But he/she is still moving without spinning, flipping upside down, or taking damage. That's because all players see you in a different position on their screen, not in the position you see it. On their screen, you're lagging a certain distance behind him/her that increases with speed. So, if you hit someone, he/she won't even feel it, you'll end up taking 100% of the damage. Solution to this problem: Before ramming/P.I.T-ing him/her, always go in the front of his/her side and ram him! Now he will take 100% of the damage but you won't. Normal lag issues Now, you will shoot at him/her and you see blood at ground, but his armor/HP has NOT decreased, hacks? Nope, it's the same problem as the vehicle lag issue, his/her positions is NOT in the same place you see. So, if you want to hit him/her, always shoot a bit ahead of the direction he/she is heading. Kidnapper Description: Kidnapper (you know their job from their name), they kidnap people. They can also be known as "Fake Drivers". Their player name tag will be green if they are in a Taxi, Limousine, Bus, or any aircraft. Command(s) /kidnap nick/id Ransom - Attempt to kidnap a player in your vehicle. /kidnapall Ransom - Attempt to kidnap everyone in your vehicle. /release nick/id - Releases the kidnapped player. /releaseall (verification please) - Releases all the kidnapped players. /fakeskill - Let you choose a fake skill to display to others players. How to play as Kidnapper Best way to kidnap a lot of people is to start a party-bus! When there are enough people in your bus, type /kidnapall to attempt to kidnap everyone. If you successfully kidnap all of them, then woohoo! Or you could just use any other vehicle and then /kidnap or /kidnapall. Tips for Kidnappers 1. Always remember to include a ransom after /kidnap nick/id or /kidnapall. Maximum amount of ransom is $50,000. 2. Try starting party-bus then /kidnapall! 3. When a person is kidnapped, you have a better chance of attacking him with a script based attack (/rape, /rob, /flash, etc.), and you can attack them limitless amounts until you use a different attack command. A kidnapper makes a great rapist as they can do whatever they want to their victims while they are in the custody of the kidnapper. Car Jacker Description: Car Jackers... yeah, steal carss. They have ability to steal locked cars and they need to wait only 5 game hours to sell another car at the car crane. (Civilians time is 8 game hours). How to play as Car Jacker Well, just jack any fast or valuable car you see then sell them at the car crane. Car Crane locations Tips for Car Jackers Find a fast car then jack it! Most of cars are at the bank or outside the PD. Then go to the car crane and sell your car! But remember, you will get less cash if your car is damaged! Changing Prices Now I'll explain how to change prices in CnR Step #1 Type /price in the chat Step #2 Select the item which you want to increase or decrease the price of Step #3 Type the amount in the chat. The script will tell you what's the minimum and maximum amount you can set the price. Police Guide Police guide Missions Aside from all the normal things you can do in Cops and Robbers, there are also specific missions which you can attempt. Now let's have a look. Mission list at crazybobs.net Truck Delivery Description Trucker's mission is to deliver goods to and from different places throughout San Andreas! You'll learn different locations, places, and areas of San Andreas by doing truck delivery missions, and they pay very well. You have 12 game hours to complete each truck delivery. Law Enforcement Agents cannot do Truck Deliveries. If a trucker exits their truck during a delivery, the delivery will be cancelled. Delivery Trucks * Name - Rating (1-5) - City (where it spawns) * Benson - (4.5) - Los Santos * Boxville - (2) - Las Venturas * Cement Truck - (4) - San Fierro * DFT-30 - (4) - Los Santos * Dumper - (3.5) - Las Venturas * Dune - (4.5) - Las Venturas * Flatbed - (5) - Las Venturas * Linerunner - (3.5) - Los Santos * Mule - (2.5) - San Fierro * Packer - (2.5) - Las Venturas * Roadtrain - (4.5) - Las Venturas * Tanker - (4.5) - San Fierro * Yankee - (2) - Los Santos * Pony - (1.5) - Las Venturas Command(s) /delivery (/deliver) - Starts Truck Delivery Missions while in a delivery truck. /mission - Displays information about your current delivery or pickup (once the mission has been started) /truckmsg (/tm) - Send information about your current delivery or pickup to all other truck drivers. /truckmsg Chat (/tm Chat ) - Talk/chat ONLY with other truck drivers. /cancel - Abort/cancel your Truck Delivery Mission. Courier Delivery Description Courier deliveries are smuggling missions: you must pickup illegal goods at a distant location and smuggle them back into the city. You must NOT have a warrant to begin a Courier mission. Note: A warrant will be issued for your arrest for smuggling goods and the police will attempt to prevent you from delivering the illegal items. You can use any type of vehicle to do courier missions. You have 12 game hours to smuggle goods back to the city. Law Enforcement Agents cannot do courier missions. Note: Though usually the payouts for Courier deliveries are higher than trucking, there's some trucking deliveries that will net you a better reward than Courier. So it's your choice. Also, unlike Trucker missions, a courier CAN exit their vehicle to switch to another if necessary, and their courier mission will NOT be cancelled. Command(s) /courier - Starts Courier Delivery Mission. /mission - Displays information about your current goods. /cancel - Abort/cancel your Courier Delivery Mission. Drug Delivery Description Yes, it's time to deliver some drugs, baby! Each city has its own drug delivery mission checkpoint. Type /mission at the DD Mission checkpoint to start a drug delivering mission. You have to deliver drugs to 5 randomly selected locations within the time. Each successful deliver gives you $5,000 and extra time for next one. Once you have successfully delivered the drugs to all 5 locations, you'll receive a massive bonus of $50,000! Note: You will receive +2 wanted level if you deliver drugs near a cop. Command(s) /mission - Starts Drug Delivery Mission while standing near the Drug Delivery Mission checkpoint. /mission - Displays how much time left to deliver the drug. /cancel - Abort/cancel your Drug Delivery Mission. Food Delivery Description Food Delivering Mission, this is a mission, not a skill. Any innocent civilian may attempt this mission, if they are in a Food Delivery Vehicle (Mr.Whoopee or Hotdog). The mission system is similar to the Drug Delivery Mission, the script will give you 5 random location where you need to deliver food. Completing each deliver gives you $2,500 and delivering food to all 5 location gives you $25,000 bonus! Food Delivery vehicles * Name - City * Hotdog - Los Santos * Mr.Whoopee - San Fierro * Hotdog - Las Venturas Command(s) /mission - Starts Food Delivery Mission while in a Mr.Whoopee or Hotdog. /mission - Displays how much time left to deliver the food. /cancel - Abort/cancel your Food Delivery Mission. Car Selling Description Grand Theft Auto. In this mission you have to deliver 5 cars to the checkpoint (where you started the mission) on your list. You have 15 game hours (15 minutes) to deliver all 5 cars. You must be innocent civilian to start a Car Selling Missions. You'll gain $15,000 per car. Note: Once you get into the last car on your list, you will receive a Level 10 - Most Wanted warrant. But, if you manage to sell the last car, you will receive $75,000. You can't sell cars that have been damaged too much. Command(s) /mission - Starts Car Selling Mission while standing near the Car Selling Mission checkpoint. /mission - Displays how much time left to deliver the cars. /cancel - Abort/cancel your Car Selling Mission. Trash Pickup Description Trash Pickup Mission... damn this one sounds shitty. You must be an innocent civilian and must be driving a Trashmaster to attempt this mission. The mission system is the same as the Drug Delivery Mission and Food Delivery Mission, the script will give you 5 random location where you need to pick the trash up. Picking up each trash gives you $2,500 and picking up trash from all 5 location gives you a $25,000 bonus! Note: You can only do this mission at Los Santos, because the Trashmaster only spawns in that city. Command(s) /mission - Starts Trash Pickup Mission while in a Trashmaster. /mission - Displays how much time left to pickup the trash. /cancel - Abort/cancel your Trash Pickup Mission. Credits Thanks to: General_Tom - Creator :] Juusto - Making an addition "/scratch" command Enyo - Fixing the theory of "Being carjacked and bug-killed" Gordon_Shumway - Making an addition "/inventory" command and tip for drivers Maccer - Fixing + Making an addition at the theory "Tips for Kidnappers" Drake192 - For the CnR wiki :] Ryan - Fixing a mistake at "Driver's Default price" Whoo - Making an addition "/stdinfo" command BrotherHarmon - Helping me out at the theory "Tips for Private Medics" Dimits - Making an addition "/ignore" command :P Asian_Gangsta - Fixing the typo Erik - Helping me out at "fixing the desync" Link to original guide in CnR Forums